mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Finale
|universe = |user = |type = Basic |effect = Mario fires two massive blasts of fire that drag opponents forward. }} Mario Finale, known in Japan as Mario Final ( ), is 's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Mario launches two streams of fire from his hands that quickly grow in size as they travel. Opponents caught in the fire are dealt multiple hits of flame damage, each with 5% damage and weak knockback, that drags them along its path. If performed at the correct time and direction, it may end up dragging opponents toward the blast line. Origin Mario Finale resembles the Ultra Flame attack from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. The attack involves Mario shooting a barrage of powerful fireballs that damage all the enemies on the screen. Aside from this, the move has no clear origin, but rather takes inspiration from Mario's pyrokinetic abilities he obtains after collecting a Fire Flower. Gallery Screenshots Attack from Mario's Fire.png| , , and being hit by the Mario Finale from Mario, on Phase 8. Early designs Fire Mario Finale.png|The first early design of the Mario Finale. firemario8.png|The second early design of the Mario Finale carrying and off stage. Mario Finale4.png|The third early design of the Mario Finale. The Mario Finale.png|The fourth early design of the Mario Finale. Mario Finale5.png|The Mario Finale's second early design being launched at Lloyd and Sora. Mario Finale ND.png|The fifth early design of the Mario Finale. Preparing for Mario Finale.png|Mario preparing to use Mario Finale, on Mushroom Kingdom III. Opponents on Mario Finale.png| , , and being hit by the Mario Finale, on Bomb Factory. Fire Kirby - Kirby Finale.png|Fire uses Kirby Finale, on Test Stage 1. Trivia *The move was originally a part of Fire Mario's moveset, where it could be used after fully charging his standard special move, Super Fireball. However, Fire Mario was completely replaced by the Mario Finale in v0.9b of the ''SSF2'' Demo. **Mario Finale was one of the two special moves that were considered "Final Smashes within Final Smashes", the other being Genki Dama from Super Saiyan Goku. Both attacks are used by Final Forms and could only be used once per transformation as they drain the users' energy and revert them to their regular form. Mario Finale, however, required manual charging while Genki Dama is charged automatically. **Prior to v0.5a of the SSF2 Demo, when Fire Mario fully charged a Super Fireball and released it, it would become a much smaller version of the Mario Finale. Though it was not nearly as powerful as the new one, Fire Mario would not have to transform back into regular Mario. **In v0.8a, a bug gave Mario Finale an advantage in that it could be used as many times as the player wanted without reverting Fire Mario into his regular form, as long as it was used on the ground. However, it could only be used for racking up damage and it would rarely drag the opponents off-screen. This bug could not be used if Fire Mario performed the attack in midair. *In v0.8b and v0.9a of the demo, Mario Finale could be cancelled if an opponent shielded the attack. This makes the whole attack disassemble. *The sprite of the rotating fireballs was originally that of the Speed Burner from Mega Man X2. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Basic Final Smashes Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe